True Confessions
by gamefwreak
Summary: A new female SeeD joined the Garden. Day by day, she starts for ‘him.’ He keeps having flashbacks of two little kids. Which guy is it? Will he reject her feelings, or accept them? Is it Squall? Zell? Irvine? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

True Confessions

**Summary**: A new female SeeD joined the Garden. Day by day, she starts for 'him.' He keeps having flashbacks of two little kids. Which guy is it? Will he reject her feelings, or accept them? Is it Squall? Zell? Irvine? R&R!

**Disclaimer**: GOD I WISH I OWNED FINAL FANTEASY VIII!

**A/N: **Well hope you enjoy this fan-fiction! R&R!



**CHAPTER 1**

**Flashback**

A little girl was crying on a little boy's shoulder. She had brown hair with yellow bangs. (**BUT** he's one year older than her.) Both of her parents died. He turned around and said, "I'll protect you, okay?" She looked at him.

**End of Flashback**

Zell looked up. "What the hell is wrong with me?" **BANG!** "I'M SOOO SORRY! I'm a rush." She said. She had brown hair with yellow bangs, a green button shirt and a red shirt under, and black shoes. "It's okay," Zell said."I was just standing in the halls as if I was king of the hall."

"What a relief. My name is Seno Hitashi. You?"

"My name is Zell Dincht."

"Nice to meet you," Seno said as she got up. She walked away soon. _ She looks like that girl…_, he thought.

**Flashback**

The little girl stopped crying. The boy handed her a tissue. "Here," he said.

"Thank you," she said, then took the tissue.

**End of Flashback**



**The next day...**

Zell was at the training center. "Hey Zell," a voice said. It was Squall. "You're up early."

"I've been having some weird flashbacks," Zell said.

"About what?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Zell said as he walked out of the training center. "Wonder what his proalbem is..." Squall said to himself.

Zell saw Seno help Selphie work on the Garden Festival. "Want to help?" Selphie asked. "I tried asking Squall, but I couldn't find him."

"I need to do something," Zell said then ran as fast as he could.

"I can't seem to get anny help from him anymore unless it is a battle or something like that," Selphie said as she gave out a sigh.

"Does he really hate working?" Seno asked Selphie.

"I don't know…" Selphie said. Then there was a scream. It was from the training center. (**NOT SQUALL!)**

End of Chapter 1

A/N : Well I hope you enjoyed my story. Hopefully you aren't like this right now.  0o **OR** -- (Just kill me now…) Well… I hope you read the next chapter! Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you don't die of boredom because of this chapter! I might of made a mistakes in the chapter. ll



Selphie, Seno, and Zell ran to the training center. They only saw Squall. "Who screamed!" Zell yelled.

"I don't know," Squall replied.

"Then who else could it be?" Seno said. They looked all over the place. They were going to leave, but there was another scream. "Look everywhere!" Selphie shouted. Everyone ran to look for the person who screamed.

"HEY! Found someone!" Zell shouted. Everyone ran where Zell was. They saw a girl.

"What are you doing here little girl?" Squall asked.

A SeeD appeared. "Run," she said. "It's coming."

A fiend appeared. It looked like a dragonfly. Seno and Zell made a pissed off face. "That's it?" they both said at the same time.

**Flashback**

"HELP!" the little girl screamed. A dragonfly fiend appeared. The little boy came running. "What's wrong?" he said. The little girl pointed out the fiend. It attacked her, but the little boy got in the fiend's way. He was injured badly. "I told you I'd protect you," he said as he spit out blood.

**End of flashback**



She said to Seno and Zell, "Get the little girl out of here!" They nodded and took her out. They got out soon. "That seemed like an easy enemy," Zell said.

"It was easy," Selphie said.

**Flashback**

The boy gave the fiend a punch; then they both ran away from it. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, but you aren't!" she shouted.

"Don't worry about me."

"NO! I don't want someone else I know to die!"

"I'm alright!" he shouted. Hesmiled ather. "Don't worry about me. I want to protect you." She stepped back.

**End of Flashback**



Zell looked at the SeeD. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kawasaki Hadashi," she replied.

Zell looked up. "Are you alright?" Selphie asked Zell.

"Yeah."

"Then… YOU CAN HELP SENO AND ME WITH THE-" Selphie said, but Zell was already gone. Selphie let out a sigh. "Maybe next time he'll help," Seno said as she tried cheering Selphie up. Selphie just let out another sigh.

**Where Zell is at…**

"Hey Zell," said a voice. It was Irvine. "What the hell do you want? Go ask Squall where Selphie is at…" Zell said bummed out.

"Anything the matter?" Irivne asked.

"Go away."

"If you need anyone to talk to, just tell me." Zell got up. "Leave me alone," Zell said. Irvine left.

Kawasaki opened the door. "Hey Zell," she said, "is something the matter? "

"No," Zell said. _Of course I do! I keep having these stupid flashbacks with this boy and girl! _

"Okay…" she said. She was about to leave the room. "Wait!" Zell said.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Uh-" Zell said.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Well I hope that your still alive to read the next one… - Hope you'll read the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! In the last chapter I forgot Kawasaki's description. I-I

**KAWASAKI'S DESCRITION:**

**Hair color: black hair w/ 2 blue highlights**

**Eye color: blue**

**Wears: black shirt and blue shorts that went up to her knees, and red and black shoes**



"What's wrong?" Kawasaki asked.

"Uh…" Zell said. "Challenge you to a game of basketball…" _I couldn't tell her some dumb story about some kids…_

"Okay," Kawasaki replied. "I'll meet you at the basketball courts at 3 P.M."

"Okay," Zell said. "See you there."

**S**oon it was 3 P.M. "Where is he?" Kawasaki said to herself.

"HEY!" someone shouted. Kawasaki turned around. It was Selphie. "What?" Kawasaki asked.

"Do you know where Squall is?"

"I don't know…sleeping?"

"Oh. Well bye!" Selphie said. Then she turned around. "I'm late!" another voice said. This time it was Zell. "What did you do?"

"No. I was waiting at the other basketball court."

"Oh. Well let's start the game them…" Kawasaki said.

**AT 3:50 P.M…**

"You give up?" Kawasaki said.

"No…" Zell replied. Kawasaki went for another shot…but the ball popped. "Oh well…" Zell said. Kawasaki let out a sigh. "It was 20 to 20… No one won…" Zell said.

"Well later," Kawasaki said.

"Okay," Zell said.

**THE NEXT DAY** (12 P.M)

Kawasaki yawned. "I'm bored," she said. Seno walked up to her. "Why?" Seno asked.

"I have nothing to do…"

"Oh, I see. Well see you later!" Seno said, then left. Quistis passed by. "Oh Kawasaki!" Quistis said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay…" Kawasaki replied.

"Well see you around, okay?"

"Okay…" Kawasaki said. Kawasaki walked around. She saw Rinoa (**A/N: BUT Kawasaki doesn't know Rinoa yet.) **on the floor. Her arm was bleeding **a lot. **

End of Chapter 3…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Later…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! ll AND K, DON'T ANNOY ME ANYMORE!

_WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HER?_, Kawasaki thought. She walked to Rinoa. She sighed. _At lease she's still alive, but her whole arm…_, Kawasaki thought. Squall saw Rinoa's bleeding arm. "What happened to Rinoa?" Squall asked Kawasaki. _I'm guessing that this girl's mane s Rinoa,_ Kawasaki thought.

"I don't know…" Kawasaki said. "You should take her…"

"Well…okay…" Squall said, then ran off. Zell came. "What happened to Rinoa?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

"Let's go follow," Zell said. So they did.

FEW MINUTES LATER…

"We're here…" Kawasaki said.

"Then let's go!" Zell said as he ran in. Kawasaki sighed, then ran in.

"Hey Sqa-" Zell said, but Kawasaki covered his mouth. She whispered, "He's saying something…" They walked to the room next to the room Squall and Rinoa were at. "Rinoa…" he said. Zell sat on a chair. "Say something…I want to hear your voice again…" Squall sat next to her. "Rinoa I…I… lo-" he said, but there was a big BANG!

"I can't believe you Zell," Kawasaki whispered.

"Sorry, but Squall doesn't act like this…" Zell said. Squall came over. "Oh boy…" Zell said.

"Run!" Kawasaki shouted. Zell got up. "Sorry Squall, but…" Kawasaki said. She punched Squall really hard in the stomach. Zell and Kawasaki ran out.

"Damn… I'm gonna kill both of them…" Squall said. Then he got up.

They past by the cafeteria. Zell stopped. "That smell…" Zell said. Zell ran in the cafeteria. "Zell…" Kawasaki said. She ran in too.

She saw him waiting in line for hot dogs. Kawasaki sighed. She sat down. Zell came over. "What's wrong? They ran out of hot dogs?" Kawasaki asked.

"Yep…" Zell said.

"I can't believe we did that…"

"I can't believe you had the guts to hit Squall in the stomach."

"It was because of you," Kawasaki said. Then they saw Seno walking to the table they were at. "Hi guys!" she said.

"Hey," Zell and Kawasaki said. Seno sat next to Zell. "I'm going…" Zell said. Then he left. Seno looked at Kawasaki. "What?" Kawasaki asked.

"Do you like Zell?"

"**WhAt?**" she yelled.

"Well do you?"

"no… we're just friends. What gave you that idea?"

"You two always hang out with each other."

"Heck that doesn't prove anything. I'm leaving," Kawasaki said. Then she left. _You like him…Well… you aren't gonna get him so easy,_ Seno thought.

Kawasaki walked to her dorm. She opened the door. A letter fell. It said:

At 10 P.M., meet me at the cafeteria.

Zell

She sighed. _I'll go,_ Kawasaki said. She looked at the clock. It was 9:30 P.M. I'll go to sleep first.

AT THE CAFETERIA (9:58 P.M.)

_Is she coming? I only need to tell her- _Zell thought. Seno came. "Oh hi Zell," she said. "Hi Seno…" he said. She sat **really** close to Zell. "Zell, did anyone ever said that you were cute?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"Oh, you don't need to answer that…" Seno said. "But you have to answer this. Do you like anyone?" she asked.

"Uhh… well…um…" he said. Seno was in front of Zell's face. (**A/n: Does that make sense?)** "What…?" he asked.

Kawasaki's dorm…

Kawasaki looked at the clock it was 10:05. "Crap! I'm late!" she shouted then ran out.

BACK AT THE CAFETERIA….

Seno kissed him. Zell pushed her away, then turned around. "Seno, you're just not my type…" Zell said. He turned around and saw Kawasaki watching the both of them. _Kawasaki…_Zell thought.

End of chapter 4…

A/N: Well what do you think? -- TOO SHORT! Right? **sigh **Oh well…I hope you enjoyed it…ll Hopefully people are reading this chapter… Hope you read the next one! (I mean chapter!) Oh yeah… I don't care how many mistakes I made! Post all the things I messed up on! I need to work on grammar… o (lmao)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I haven't been updating. It's because we moved and so we didn't have a telephone. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah. One more thing: **THIS STORY IS SOON GOING TO END SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THESE CHAPTERS!** That's all.

Kawasaki stood there shocked. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. She walked away. Zell pushed Seno away. "Wait! Kawasaki!" he yelled. He grabbed her wrist. "WHAT!" she yelled. "What the hell do you want? Stay away from me for good!"

"Wait. Kawasaki-"

"No. I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. Leave alone for good," Kawasaki said as she walked off. She dashed to her dorm.

"Wait. Kawasaki-"he said as he felt someone grab his arm. He looked behind him and Seno had her arms tied on his. "Seno this isn't the time!" he yelled.

"Can't you see? I love you!"

"Well I can't return your feelings."

"Why!"

"You're just not the one for me," he said. Zell dashed off. Seno fell on the floor. She started to cry. _Why? Why didn't he accept me? Only her? Who? _She thought.

"Kawasaki!" Zell yelled. He slammed his fist on Kawasaki's dorm's door. "Open up please! That was just an accident!" There was no answer. "Kawasaki. Come out please," he said. "I don't like Seno. She came onto me first." He slammed on the door again. "Kawa-" he said.

"What are you doing?" a voice said. It was Kawasaki. "What? Get away from my dorm," she said. Sweat went down her nose. "What? Where were you?" he asked.

"Training Center. Leave me alone now," she said as she went in her dorm. She shut the door.

**Flashback**

"Bye!" said the little girl. The little stood there. "I hope I see you soon," the little girl said. Tears went down her eyes. "Are you crying?" the little boy said. He lifted her chin to see her face. He wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. You'll come back to visit me right?" he said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…but…" the little girl said. "I love you." The boy was shocked. He didn't know what to say. "I'm sure you'll meet new friends at you're new house," the boy said trying to change the subject. _I only think of you as a friend…_ the boy thought.

The little girl got in the car. She waved good bye. The boy waved bye back. Tears went down the girl's face. "BYE!" the boy yelled out. The car drove further and further until the boy could only see a dot. He started to cry.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. The boy turned around. "Hey! Why are you crying? Cheer up. What's wrong?" she asked.

"My friend just left."

"Oh… Well. Cheer up. She'll come back. You'll meet her again. I mean she is coming back right?"

"I…don't know. She might come back. That's what I want…"

"Stay positive and she might come," she said. "Well. Hi. My name is…"

**End of Flashback**

Zell walked back to his dorm. He fell flat on his pillow. "What's wrong with me?" he said. He fell asleep.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **Someone was at the door. Zell opened the door. It was Seno. "Uh…Zell…"she said.

"What?" Zell asked.

"Um…could you…I mean would you please go to the performance with right now? It's going to show fireworks."

"Sorry. I'm kind of tired," Zell said.

"Please…" Seno said. Zell sighed. "Fine…" he said.

They went to the beach and watch the performance with each other. Soon it was over. Zell looked around. He saw Kawasaki standing next to the ocean. The wind kept moving the water back and forth. "Let's walk back Zell," Seno said.

"You go ahead. I want to do something."

"Okay," Seno said. Seno left and Zell walked to Kawasaki. "Hey," he said. She looked behind her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Not with you around," she said as she got up.

"Wait. Kawasaki," Zell said. "I didn't' kiss her on purpose. I mean that well she got on to me first."

"Yeah…right. Sure I "believe" you."

"No…I'm-" he said.

"I'm going," she said. "You don't know what I'm going through. Just leave me alone. I don't need anyone to cheer me up." Kawasaki left.

The next morning came. Zell took a deep breath. _Man... I was going to tell her those words… Damn. _He hung out at his dorm. Beep. Beep. Beep. Went his alarm. He sighed. He walked out of his dorm.

He heard whispers. "Yeah. That girl Kawasaki, she got rejected by Zell. He likes a rich girl better than one that he hanged out more." Zell ran as fast as he could trying not to hear other people gossip about him.

Zell walked to the cafeteria. There was a huge line of people waiting for hot dogs. "Yeah. I feel sorry for Kawasaki," he heard a girl said. "Hey," a voice said. Zell turned his head. He saw Kawasaki. Next to her was some guy SeeD next to her. "Hey. Heard you're the girl who got rejected," he said. Kawasaki turned to him. Kawasaki immediately punched the guy. She grabbed his shirt. "How'd you know?" she demanded.

"I-I-heard it from other peo-people…It's gossip," the SeeD said. She punched him again. His nose started to bleed. She glared. The guy ran away. Kawasaki walked away too.

Zell got out of line forgetting all about hot dogs. He followed Kawasaki out of the garden. She walked to a small house. She looked at it for quite a while. Then Kawasaki walked in there. Zell followed.

There he saw only Kawasaki, but soon he saw Seifer. He whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widen. "Well what do you think?" Seifer said. "This or destroying it? Or do you want to destroy it with all your memories?"

-End of chapter 5

A/n: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please and drop by as soon as I update! See ya all!


End file.
